


Locked Away

by jennkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x18, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, M/M, i guess idk, meta fiction, set after 9x18 when sam and dean get back to the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennkins/pseuds/jennkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Meta Fiction when Dean and Sam return to the bunker, Sam confronts Dean about the mark and something slips.<br/>(Also in this story Castiel didn't go off with the angels at the end of Meta Fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this kind of just happened, I have no idea where it came from, I'm definitely going to add more chapters this one is so short!! But it's the beginning of the story I'm working on and I want it to be as realistic and as in character as possible, also I want to see if people will be interested in me continuing :). If you like if please leave kudos or a comment, thanks :)

Dean put the impala to a stop outside the enterence to the bunker, ready to get out when something Sam said stopped him.

 

"Are we going to talk about this?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"That thing on your arm Dean, I mean Cas could see the change it's made in you."

 

Dean didn't reply, he just stepped out the impala, slamming the door and entered the bunker leaving Sam alone with his thoughts before he got out the car to continue the conversation, he wasn't going to let Dean just shrug it off like all the times before.

 

"Dean, don't ignore me damnit!" He yelled as he entered the bunker.

 

Dean was walking down the stairs making his way to his room, he stopped and turned to face Sam when he heard him.

 

"Listen Sam, I'm tired and I'm done talking about this okay." Dean said angrily.

 

"Done talking about it? Dean what conversation have we had about it that didn't end in you walking away? No we have to talk about this! We can't just ignore it and hide it away like you do your-" Sam stopped when he realised what he was about to say.

 

"My what?!"

 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter don't change the subject."

 

"I'm not, what are you talking about Sammy? I can't just ignore and hide it away like I do with my what? Huh?"

 

Sam sighed, Dean wouldn't quit until he knew.

 

"Your feelings for Cas."

 

Dean froze.

 

"Listen Dean it's okay, I was just using that as an example, you lock your feelings about him away just like you're locking away this whole 'Mark of Cain' thing, it's not healthy."

 

Dean took two steps up to get closer to him.

 

"You don't know what I feel." He said bitterly while pointing aggressively at his little brother before turning round, walking down the rest of the stairs and disappearing down the end of a hallway to his room.

 

He slammed his door behind him, he knew he couldn't keep walking away from things he didn't want to hear but it was just a hell of a lot easier to deal with if he did, ignoring his feelings for Cas was just easier with all the crap that's going on - and ignoring what this mark is doing to him is easier, because he has to do this, he has to kill Abbadon.

 

Dean walked over to his bed before sitting on the edge and falling back onto it with a long sigh. _Your feelings for Cas._ The words repeating in his mind, _how did he know?_ He'd deny and deny it, but his brother was right, for a long time Dean's had _not so platonic_ feelings for Cas.

 

"There's more important things to worry about." Dean whispered to himself, staring up at the ceiling.


End file.
